


Hanging by a Moment

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment before the kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging by a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Badou, Haine, or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I sketched this up the other night after witnessing and drooling over [a sketch](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/477534/) by CreatureXIII at y!gallery. She has been doing a lot of dogs art lately, and it's really been putting me in the mood for Haine/Badou.
> 
> This particular piece really spoke to me. I guess I really like nuzzling like this, it felt so intimate to look at the drawing. Especially considering the characters involved. The way that Badou's eye is slightly open, watching and their lips are so close.

There were times when he didn’t need to smoke.  Tainted air in his lungs, blocking out the stench of the world around him.  The moments rarely came, and when they did, he wasn’t quite sure how to handle them.

“Put that thing away,” Haine breathed, and he complied.  The fresh-lit cigarette found its way to the ashtray, stubbed and butted under the pile of spent filters.  The albino would take the smoker, touching his face and leaning in close.

Badou let the white dog in, let him nuzzle against his face and he, in turn, got to breathe in something different for a change.

Fresh.  It was strange that was the first thought that entered his mind when he inhaled, because the next smell that hit his senses was gunpowder and violence.  Definitely Haine.  He leaned a bit closer, tilting his head against his partner’s.  The fingers pressing against his cheek tightened, shifting under the band that held his eye patch in place.

The two men lingered there in perfect silence, the white dog holding them steady, guiding their movements.  The red smoker let him, breathing in the air the other exhaled.  That small gap that hovered between them heated up, swirling with warm breaths and wordless confessions. 

Badou cracked his eye open, watching Haine through his aqua orb as the albino became lost in the moment.  His eyes were closed; ashen lids shielding the fierce red orbs.  Badou could feel the pale, hot breath against his lips; so close to Haine’s, he could almost taste him.  He opened his mouth, panting outward and tilting his head up.  Haine relaxed his grip, Badou moved, brushing their mouths together in the same, slow buildup to the kiss they both wanted. 

Haine had shown him that the moments before the kiss were the sweetest.  Hot and thick with anticipation before their mouths met and they were left to only feel the touch of one another, nuzzling the soft caresses between their calloused lives.

Haine’s fingers tightened against Badou’s cheek, lightly scraping with blackened nails, drawing the moment out a second longer.


End file.
